Is This Really The End
by Layana Hamoura
Summary: The final battle has been won and the Shikon no Tama is completed What will Inuyasha and Kagome do now?
1. Running

Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could from the battlefield behind me. He ordered me to. There was no exception. I ran from my friends leaving them behind for who knows how long. I may never see them again and if I do it might be to join them in the afterworld. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were already weak from our previous battle with Kagura and Kanna. We had managed to kill them, but not without a bloody battle. Naraku. He was waiting for us. He was watching us. He was scheming his maniacal plan. He sent his minions to tire us then out of nowhere he came and attacked us while our guard was down. Inuyasha, my beloved, told me to run. I hesitated and then did as he said. I don't know if my all my friends will survive, but was going to make sure that one did. As I fled I grabbed Shippo and ran into the forest. My bow and arrows on my back. I ran as fast as my two legs could carry me. As I ran I clutched something strongly in my right hand. The Shikon no Tama. The completed Shikon No Tama. I closed my eyes and made a wish. Please give my friends the strength to live and give me the strength to keep running. The jewel started to glow. I knew my wish would come true, but how it did still astonishes me to this very day.A few minutes after I made the wish I collapsed. "No I gotta keep running. Have to get to Kaede." I managed to get out. I got dizzy. My vision failed me as I tried to see. I feel into a deep sleep leaving Shippo by himself in the forest.

Shippo listened for a stream. He went in the direction of the sound of running water. He stood there thinking. I need a way to get some water to Kagome. He paced trying to get an idea when he recognized a scent that came to his nose. KOUGA! Shippo ran in Kouga's direction. He found the wolf demon sitting on the edge of a cliff. "Kouga! Kouga! I need your help! It's Kagome!" Shippo yelled. He turned around and headed back to where he left Kagome.

I followed the little kitsune into the forest. Questions buzzing through my brain as I ran. 'What happened to Kagome? Where is Inuyasha?" We headed in to a small clearing. There in the middle was Kagome. My Kagome. She was bruised and breathing heavily. "What happened Shippo? Were you attacked." I asked while picking Kagome up and carrying her to the river. "No, but then again yes." He started to tell me what had happened. After the kid finished telling me what happened, I looked at Kagome's tired face. She was sleeping a little bit easier now. Suddenly she started to move.

I woke up with a migraine headache. The first thing I thought about was Shippo. "Shippo?" I asked. The little kitsune ran up to me. "I'm here Kagome. We're safe now. You can rest. Kouga's here to help us." He chirped. I turned my head. There sitting beside me was Kouga. "Thank you for helping us Kouga." I whispered, for I had no strength to talk in my normal voice. "No problem, Kagome. Now you just rest. You did a very hard, long run." He replied. I turned my head to look at our surroundings. We were still in the forest. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Finally Gone

Chapter 2

I hit the remains of an oak tree. We had been fighting Naraku for a very long time. We had long before completed the Shikon no Tama. It was with Kagome and Shippo. I had sent them to Kaede's a long time ago, but I sense that they haven't made it yet. If Kagome's gets hurt I don't know what I'll do. I feel some strange kind of aura here protecting us. Whenever Naraku attacks he misses us, but when we attack our attempts hit and destroy. If it weren't for his power to regenerate, we would have killed him already. Suddenly from behind us a strange light emitted from the forest. It headed towards Naraku and hit him straight in the heart. He swayed, but steadied his ground. I then used my wind scar on him while his guard was down. My attack was successful. Naraku is gone.

I looked to the space where Naraku stood. He's gone finally. I looked to my right hand. I removed the prayer beads. It's gone. The Kazaana is gone. "He's gone. My Kazaana's gone. Arigatou Kami. Wahoo!" I said as I jumped up and down like a happy child. Sango ran up to me and hugged me tight. "Miroku! Is it really gone?" she asked me. "Yes, Sango dear." I replied.

We did it! My village has been revenged. I've done what I had to do. Now I'm free to do whatever pleases me. Like, conning Miroku into liking me. Mostly trying to see if Miroku likes me. I f he doesn't there is no other life for me, but I won't think about that now.

I looked in the direction of the forest. Kagome was still in one place. I had better go check on her. "Guys let's go!" I yelled to the others. Sango and Miroku got on Kilala and followed me into the forest. I followed Kagome's scent to where she was. What I saw I didn't expect.


	3. I am so so sorry!

Ok. This is definetly not a chapter!

I am just writing this so you readers who liked my story won't get too terribly mad with me. School has been dogging me like crazy. I have good news and bad news. The good news is I finished writing the story! Bad News is I have a lot to type. Other good news, I have written a sequel already. Bad news It wit take a while to type. Keep a lookout for a story that has ewoks and other Star Wars characters mixed up in a Inuyasha Fanfic. That was originally my fic until my co-writers went bazooka and tried to totally mess it up.

Till next time!

Layana M. Hamoura

P.S. For those of you who are wondering what the M. stands for it stands for Marianna.

Please note this will not be my real name until I am twenty-four!


	4. Feeling For Him

Chapter 3

There lying on the ground was my beautiful, lovely Kagome. Beside her were Shippo and Kouga. Shippo ran up to me and jumped on my shoulder. " Kagome ran all the way here the she collapsed. I went to get some water for her, but I couldn't think of a way to help. Then I smelled Kouga and went and got him." He said all at once. I knew that Kouga was helping. I wouldn't yell at him. They just expected me to, but what I did astonished even me. "Thanks for helping her Kouga." I said and sat down beside to watch her as she slept.

He didn't yell, growl, or snap at me. What was going on? I thought of many reasons, but none seemed sensible enough so I let it alone. He really must love her. He isn't even thinking about being mean to me. I can feel it. He's to busy thinking about her. Kouga got up and turned to the path on which he came. "Now that you guys are here I'll leave. Tell Kagome it was nice seeing her again." I said and then left before they could reply.

I woke up surrounded by familiar faces. "Kagome! You finally woke up." Sango said as she walked over to sit beside me. "Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha! You guys made it back!" I exclaimed when I saw my friends and my beloved here with Shippo and me. "Yeah. Naraku couldn't have killed us if he wanted to, but we killed him." Miroku said. " Miroku, if I remember correctly, at one time in the battle you said ' We're going to die'." Inuyasha quoted. " I.. uh..I" He said then shut his mouth quickly. I laughed at the embarrassed look on his face. Inuyasha then looked back to me. Kagome are you sure you're feeling all right?" he asked. I looked my beloved straight in the face and nodded. "We're not too far from Kaede's village. Do you want to head there or stay here tonight?" Inu asked. "I think I can make it to the village. I really don't want to stay another night." I replied. This place always spooks me. Now that we finished the Shikon No Tama I never had to go into this gloomy forest again. One thing that ran through my head all the while, what would Inuyasha do? I mean. We had put Kikyou to rest a little while ago. And I don't think that he would want to become a full demon now. Too many people liked him that way. Plus, He didn't want to be lowered down to demon scum or even lowered to puny, worthless human. I know that I like him just the way he is. Inuyasha put me on his back like countless times before. I rested there. He took off towards the village. Kilala followed us with Sango and Miroku. Shippo was hanging off one of Kilala's tails. I went to sleep feeling like everything was the same, but when I woke up later my whole life was changed.

(A/N) I am so sorry! I have been so busy. I finished writing Taken, I've written a sequel called Gain and Loss, and a third one to go with them I have no idea what I'm going to call it. The third one will be finished in a week or two. I will not start the fourth one until I at least finish posting Taken and Gain and Loss. I will continue to work on this one. In fact, I am going to post two to three chapters for you today, considering how much time I've got. I'll thank my reviewers in Chapter 4. All of them! Sayonara!


	5. I'm BACK!

Hey Everyone!!!! Yeah! I'm back on the internet. Got a new computer, a new school, and a new look on life, but don't worry my writing hasn't changed. I'll be releasing a new chapter by the end of the month if I can find the notebook I wrote Taken in. However, for Is This Really The End I write that as I go so I'll write something this weekend and put it up Monday. I might even have more than one chapter for you. ;-)

Layana Hamoura


	6. Torn Apart

Chapter 4

It was dusk when we reached the old woman's hut. Kagome had long ago fallen asleep on my back and in habit had snuggled her face into my hair. Kaede was sitting outside of her hut talking with another miko when she saw us approach. "How did ye fare?" She asked in her usual medieval language. "You know we won, you old hag. Why would it be otherwise?" I said in my usual rude behaviour. They were starting to think I was soft. I could sense it and I couldn't very well have that now could I? I set Kagome down on a mat inside of the hut. "It doesn't really matter if we won or not right now. Just do what you usually do and check out Kagome." I started to walk away from the hut. I knew Kagome would want me to stay, but I had to take care of some business and if I wait until she wakes up she's going to insist on coming with me. I can't have that happen either. Miroku came out of the hut after me. "And where would you be going Inuyasha?" he asked. "That's none of your business Miroku" I replied as harshly as an angry hanyou could. I think I did pretty well. By the time I had reached the god tree and had figured out what I was going to do, I finally noticed that someone had been following me. I don't know why I didn't notice it before.

After Miroku came back inside the hut, I waited a couple of minutes before I decided to follow Inuyasha. We just came out of the most important battle in our lives and he's leaving. He could have least said goodbye. He didn't have to tell me where he was going. I went outside and followed him all the way to the god tree. I don't think he evens knows I'm here. Oh, wait. Now he does.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't want to be too harsh, but I was angry at her for following me. She came from behind the tree and stood there trying to look innocent when we both know she is nothing but. That's when she started to sort of waltz over towards me. I didn't like the look of the way things were going, and if I was right, the ground and I were going to me very soon. Instead, she stood in front of me and was staring me in the eye. What was about to happen was a million times worse than me being slammed into the ground. She was starting to cry. Soon she latched her arms around me and I could feel the tears wetting my shirt. As much as I hated seeing her cry, I knew that she needed to let out whatever she was feeling. Holding things in is never good. I wrapped my arms around her and let her lean on me. "Inuyasha.. I thought I was never going to see you again..I thought that..I thought.." She was crying so hard that she couldn't finish her sentence. I'm glad she didn't because I wouldn't have known what to say. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. "Kagome, I know that we just got out of a battle and that now isn't such a good time for any of us to be leaving, but I have something really important that I have to take care of. I'm going to be gone for a couple days. Think you can hold up until I get back?" I know it was bad timing, but I have to go. "No." I was hoping she wouldn't say that. "Hey, don't be like that. Who got Miroku to leave Sango alone for a month?" I paused. "I did." She said weakly "And who helped Shippo practice with his new powers?" I continued. "I did." She said again."And who helped out the entire village when the monsoon came in?" I was hoping this would work. She wiped away some tears that were running down her face. "I did." This last one has to work. "And who was the one who helped us all to defeat Naraku?" I paused and looked her in the eye. That usual sparkle came back. "I did." I smiled." I think you can last for a couple days without me. You think so?" She was looking at the ground and avoiding my face. "Yes." I hugged her one more time before I knew I had to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked. I turned around and looked at her. "I can't tell you. At least, I can't tell you right now. I will when I get back." I looked her in the eye hoping to see some type of acknowledgment. At this point in time I would take anything. "You promise?" She asks while looking at me with her adorable chocolate eyes. "I promise. Now get back to Kaede's before Sango starts asking questions I don't want to answer. I turned and walked away unwillingly.

I watched my beloved walk away from me into the darkness of night. I tried not to cry, but that it was really hard. I know he's right. Sango will start asking questions if I don't get back soon, but I don't have to go just yet. For right now, I'm content sitting at the base of the god tree, watching the back of his red haori fade into the black of night.

A/N Hi everyone!! I did it. i did it during class, but what my teacher doesn't know won't hurt her or me. I am really happy with what I wrote and I hope you are too. Cat, skate crew, and inufan2004. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and Inuyasha thanks you from my closet where he is tied up because every time someone reviews, he gets ramen. Till next time!

Layana Hamoura


	7. Waiting

Chapter 5

Kagome has been acting weird ever since Inuyasha left. She just sits at the base of the god tree every day looking in the direction that he left. I'm not really sure what's going on here, but I know that something is bothering her. I walk up to her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" I sit down beside her after I rest my hiraikotsu at the base of the god tree. "Nothing's wrong Sango." She says to me, but I can tell just by the way she's acting that she isn't telling me the truth. I can read Kagome like an open book. She's like a sister to me. "That's not true. You've been sitting in the same place for the past three days. He'll be back sooner or later, but I don't think waiting here is going to make him come back any faster." I said. She has barely eaten and I know she hasn't slept. I was hoping to convince her to come back to the village with me. "I know Sango, but I ..Never mind." I know she's got mixed feelings right now. I don't know how to help her. "All right. You know where to find me right?" I asked. "Yes." She replied without turning her gaze from the path. I got up from the ground and grabbed my hiraikotsu. As I walked back to the village, I couldn't help but wonder just where Inuyasha could be.

"Where is he? Where is he?" This question keeps running through my mind over and over again. I've been waiting here for three days. I have slept. I ate once or twice. I'm not going back home until I see him again. he acted so different that night. It was as if another Inuyasha had come and taken his place. I'm so confused. Did I just see a flash of red? No. It wasn't him. It was a cardinal. I'm so paranoid that I'm jumping at the sight of a bird. A bird I say! Sigh I just don't want to leave yet. I don't know if the well is going to close behind me if I leave now. It was opened so that I can help with the shikon jewel. But now that my job is finished, will it close behind me forever?

A/N I know! I know! It's short, but you wanted a chapter right? This is what happens when people rush me. You get this crap.

Layana Hamoura


	8. No Way!

Chapter 6

Ok. This one is gonna be longer than the other one only because of the fact that I slept through the entire night. Therefore, No one will get killed for a couple chapters unless a reviewer ticks me off then I'll bring back Kikyo. I hate her, but you people force me to do crazy things. On with the story!

This part of the woods is thick. I must be getting closer. I stopped to take a breath and to pull out the locket that is stuck to my sweating skin. I remember when Kagome and I took the pictures that are inside. I remember when it saved my life and hers. After that situation, I've never taken it off. (A/N Watch the second movie and you'll know what I'm talking about.) I placed back inside my haori and continued to make my way through the forest. I want to get done with this as quickly as possible so I could get back to Kagome. I hate leaving her for more than a minute and here I've been gone four days.

I've been sitting here waiting for him for four days. here at the place where we first met, and possibly where we last see each other. I can't stay here for much longer. I'll have to go soon, but I want to stay and see him before I go. It's not something I'm looking forward to, but I have to say goodbye.

I've finally broke through. I can feel the salty breeze passing through the trees. The sea's waves are lashing on the rocks. I make my way down from the cliffs to the sandy beach below, careful not to fall to my imminent doom. Making my way to the caves that are located at the bottom of the cliffs, I look out to the sea and pause for a moment to watch the sun glisten on the blue-green ocean. I wish Kagome could see this. She would love it. Maybe one day I'll bring her here. The cave stands before me. Its dark mouth drawing me inside. As I travel further into the darkness a strange scent can be detected. The burning of incense meets my nose as a light can be seen at the end. The den of a demon. The incense smells of vanilla and cherry blossoms. It smells a lot like Kagome except she also has the scent of fresh flowers. I go into the light and wait for the demon inside to acknowledge me. After a couple minutes of being ignored, I work up the nerve to speak. "Hello mother."

A/N See I told you it would be longer. It's 450 words. The last one was only 418. See ya Later

Layana Hamoura


	9. YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE HOW LONG!

Chapter 7

Ok let's get this show on the road!

"Oh, Inuyasha! You scared me. I didn't think you would be coming by this week." A female demon rises from the desk at which she was sitting. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. She isn't a very young woman, but she doesn't look like she's in her fifties either. "Sit down. Talk to your old mother. How goes the fight with Naraku?" she asks. I'm really in a happy mood right now. "Mom, for the last time. You are not old. Secondly, we finally defeated Naraku and the Shikon jewel is complete." I said this while watching her smile get bigger by the minute. She hugged me again. I smelled the distinct scent of salt. I knew it wasn't coming from the ocean. "Oh mom! Don't cry! You know how that gets to me! I can't stand it! First you, then Kagome." Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Kagome. She looks up at me. "Kagome? Who is she? What happened to Kikyo?" She is a very persistent person. "Um, mom. You know how I didn't come to see you for fifty years?" I didn't want to bring up a sore subject. "Yes. I do. What does that have to do with this Kagome girl? Is she the reason you didn't come to see your own mother for fifty years?" Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No! No, it was Kikyo. She pinned me to a fricken tree with a sacred arrow and I was is a bloody coma for fifty years! Kagome was the one who released me from the bond." Inuyasha said. He instantly regretted it. His mother got violent. "Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha started running from his mother so that he wouldn't get hit. "I'm...sorry...Mom...I...couldn't...Stop!!!" He yelled as he as a hatchet landed beside his head. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Did you take care of this Kikyo woman.?" Inuyasha lowered his head and nodded. "She's gone mother. Not without some complications." His mother raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. Inuyasha shook his head. "That's a story for another day, mother. Right now, I need to ask you a question." His mother sat down. "What would you think of me having a human for a mate?"

Kagome sat against the well. She sighed as she looked into the forest. It had been eight days since Inuyasha had left her standing at the Goshinboku tree. She didn't have much time left in the feudal era. Any moment the well could decide to close and take her away from this world that she had started to call home. She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Inuyasha. She owed him that at least. Suddenly a flash of red caught her eye in the forest. Kagome started to run towards the god tree. There, at its base, was Inuyasha. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha!" She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and looked into his amber eyes angrily, or at least as angry as one can get with the love of their life. "What took you so long?" She said. Inuyasha smiled. "Hey! I made a trip that would usually take a month in eight days. That wasn't long." Kagome gave him a look that made him laugh inside. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be gone that long. What? Don't tell me you missed me?" He smirked. Kagome leaned against his chest and nodded. Inuyasha rested his head on top of Kagome's. "I missed you too." Kagome looked up to him. "You promised me you'd tell me where you went." Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I had hoped to take you there instead." He smiled and looked down at her. Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the daylight, but then dulled. Inuyasha frowned. "What's wrong?" Kagome turned her head away from him, but he could smell those salty tears starting to well up in her eyes. Kagome looked at him, tears waiting to fall. "I don't know how long I have left here." She buried her face in his shirt, her tears wetting the soft fabric. Inuyasha ran his hand over the back of her head. "I know, I know." He lifted her face to look at him. "That's why I want to ask you this question." Kagome nodded. "Kagome..." He hesitated. "If given the chance, would you spend eternity with me?" He looked into her eyes for some kind of answer. She was quiet. "Kago..." He started to talk but she lowered his head down into a kiss. When she let him go, she looked into his eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha. I would spend eternity with you." Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into another embrace. She faltered for a bit, but then came back strong. He pulled away. "Something is still wrong." Kagome nodded. "I'll never be able to see my family again." Inuyasha shook his head. "Yes you will. I said to spend eternity with me. You'll be able to see your family, but not for about another five hundred years." Kagome's eyes widened. "How in the world do you expect me to live for five hundred years?!" Inuyasha laughed. "Don't worry about that. Come on." Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and ran towards the well. An ethereal blue light surrounded them as they traveled 500 years into the future.

A/N: Ok. I have a laptop now! Along with Internet connection in my room!! That means...TWO CHAPTERS A WEEK!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!!!


	10. INUYASHA!

Chapter 8

After the blue light subsided, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and slid the door to the well house aside. He stepped out into the courtyard of the Higurashi shrine. Kagome wiggled in his arms. "I can walk you know." Inuyasha smirked. "I know that, but maybe I don't want to put you down." Kagome stared at him blankly. "Maybe you don't want me say a certain "S" word." Inuyasha just smirked back at her. "And maybe you'll just go down with me." Kagome's eyes widened and then she elbowed him in the chest. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to hurt me?" Kagome rolled her eyes. He set her down. She brushed imaginary dust off of her and started walking towards the house. Inuyasha shook his head and followed. Kagome's mother came rushing out towards them. "Kagome! Inuyasha! You two are back safe!" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha walked up and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "Mrs. Higurashi, we came back to ask you something." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back to her mother. "Can I steal your daughter for about five hundred years?" Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow in question. Inuyasha continued to look serious. "Are you serious Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. "I swear she'll be back in an hour." Both Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi stared confusedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head. "You'll see." He didn't feel like explaining it. His head still hurt from when his mother had tried to. Mrs. Higurashi shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Just make sure I see her again before I die." Inuyasha nodded. "Um, Higurashi..." "Yes, Inuyasha." "What time is it?" "6:04" "You'll see her at 7:04. I promise." "Whatever you say Inuyasha." Inuyasha picked Kagome back up again. She screamed. "Inuyasha...I CAN WALK!!!" He ignored her as he carried her back to the well.

1 Hour Later 

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen preparing for dinner. She was chopping up some carrots when there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" She yelled from the kitchen. She walked to the front door and opened it. Outside was a young man with short white hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, worn blue jeans. and a pair of black and red Etnies. "Mrs. Higurashi?" She nodded. "Don't tell me you don't remember me." She shook her head. "I'm afraid not." The man turned towards a suv that sat in the driveway. "Baby, are you sure we're an hour later and not a year? She doesn't remember me." A voice yelled from the car. "I told you not to cut your hair idiot." The man stuck out his tongue in the direction of the car. The voice in the car yelled out a word. "SIT!!" The man went plummeting to the ground. "WOMAN!! IF YOU DON'T STOP USING THAT WORD!!! IT GETS OLD AFTER 500 YEARS!!!" The voice argued back. "OH BE QUIET!!! I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" The man slowly got up from the ground. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?" The man nodded. "Finally..I was wondering if you had gotten Alzheimer's or something. A woman with short silver hair walked up. "In an hour Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Hey..anything could happen." The woman turned towards Mrs. Higurashi. "Hi mom!"

A/N: And that ends Is This Really The End...and you can see...it wasn't ...so...whatever...review if you want a sequel...with what happened over the five hudndred years...oh yeah...that would be interesting...I've already got ideas...


	11. SEQUEL TIME!

And it's one….two….three reviews asking for a sequel….and what do you get?

A SEQUEL!!!!

Hey…I would have done it for one….but reviews are highly appreciated…tell your friends….After I start the sequel…I must get fifteen reviews for the first chapter or else I won't finish it….and you wouldn't like that would you?

Love ya!!

LH


End file.
